


Saudade

by Luz_de_alegria23



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Half Sheikah Half Gerudo MC, Interspecies Romance, POV First Person, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luz_de_alegria23/pseuds/Luz_de_alegria23
Summary: In which the main character met Prince Sidon first at the Inogo bridge before Link.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A travel-weary Erin (MC) finally decides to go back to Kakariko.

“Are you sure you can’t stay any longer? My business will be done in about three more days,” the Hylian merchant asked for the nth time.

Amused, I hid my grin and shook my head much to her obvious disappointment. “The deal is to escort you safely from Akkala to Goron City and I had fulfilled them. I must go now, Mili.”

She was about to retort something when I held my hand up to cut her off, “And no. I don’t need more Rupees either.”

“Aww, how will I go back to Akkala? You know that it’s dangerous with the rate all the hideous monsters have been appearing lately!” Mili continued to whine.

That’s true and I do feel bad about it. I mean, it’s not like I actually have a fixed schedule to keep track off being a freelancer and all but… my heart’s not in the job she is offering me. Mili wants me to be her full-time bodyguard and was willing to pay for it but I prefer the freedom to choose my job whilst travelling. Plus, I don’t think I have the patience to deal with her constant complaints and sense of entitlement. No, a week is more than enough.

"You can ask my Pal, Kabetta and his brothers to escort you back. You can find them in a house south of Goron City. Being Gorons, they are strong so you don't have to worry about anything. Just say that Erin sent you," I said with a faux kindly smile.

To that, she just huffed irritably and walked away from me without so much of a goodbye or a thank you. RUDE. Mentally patting my back for making the right decision, I make my way back to the Goron Gusto Shop to buy supplies for my journey. I procured some ice arrows, some rock salt and the must-buy thing in Goron; Goron spices!! Those things are super hard to come by in Hyrule so I made sure to stock up despite the limited spaces in my backpack much to Tanko's delight. I drank some more of the fireproof potion and waved back to Volcon and Tray, the innkeepers who have offered me great hospitality during our stay in Goron City. The Gorons were very welcoming, especially since less and fewer people are even daring enough to come up the death mountain with Rudania running amok. A word of advice though: DO NOT ACCEPT THEIR MASSAGE OFFER. My back is still very sore from the experience.

I trekked down by foot and it took me half a day to even reach my steed; Tempest who is waiting faithfully near the foot of the mountain. I was even glad that I didn't get swayed into buying the Flame guard armour. That thing was super heavy and would have made my journey even more difficult. Blasting the fire chuchus, keeses and lizalfos were tiring enough but I was even more shocked to find not one but two walking guardians! I had just but barely managed to dodge one of their fatal laser attacks. I was fairly sure that those things were not even alive just a week ago! Could it be that the emergents of those weird towers and shrines had anything to do with it? Maybe I should ask Robbie about it and I groaned at the prospect of having to go back to Akkala again. Then again, going to Hateno to Aunt Purah is an even further objective. Kakariko flashed to my mind and I almost shiver at the prospect. I haven't been there since forever and Grandma Impa would grill my ass for disappearing all those years before. I shook my head and focused on riding Tempest as fast as she could, avoiding the incoming chuchus as I was too exhausted to engage in another fight.

I let out a breath of relief as we reached the Maw of the Death Mountain as Foothill Stable would be just five minutes away. I mounted off Tempest and rewarded her with some swift carrots for her troubles. Satisfied that no one else seems to be present in the premise, I stripped down my sweat soaked, smelly and slightly burnt clothes and jumped into the hot spring. It feels heavenly and I sighed in contentment as the warm water revitalised my wearied body. I scrubbed my body to get rid of the soot and cringed to see my singed red hair. It's going to take days for the smell to wear off but alas who cares! I cut my bath short as the sun had begun to set and I don't want to encounter any Stal creatures of the night. Refreshed after the bath and in my new traveller's attire, I guided Tempest by her saddle to the stable by foot. Ozunda was delighted to see me again and offered to take care of Tempest and I let him. I was starving since my last meal was a mere baked apple that I ate as a snack during my climb down the Death Mountain. Gaile was kind enough to let me borrow her pot and I made myself a quick and hearty dinner; Whole Chicken Roast with Goron spice. I must have surprised Gaile with my ferocious appetite but hey, when you have been fighting monsters all day in an extremely hot (fiery) environment you need the extra calories.

I spent the rest of the evening tuning my bow and cooking supplies for my next destination. I had decided to go to Kakariko after all. It has been four years since I left without any word but maybe it's time to swallow my pride and apologise. As much as I wanted to deny it, I had missed being around people, my tribe; the Sheikah tribe and I wanted to see Paya too. I wonder if she is well? Would she be pleased to see me again? Maybe I should sneak around her and scare her like old times. I grinned to myself at that thought. After a week's of hard work, I splurged and got myself a soft bed for tonight. Boy, it feels good to lie on a bed!

***

"Going so soon?" Ozunda asked when I checked out at the crack of dawn. I just smiled and nodded in affirmation as I helped him readied Tempest. "You have another job lining up?" he asked again.

"Not yet. I'm thinking that I should probably visit some relatives," I answered briefly.

He lights up when he said, "Oh, Gerudo then?"

Half Gerudo and half Sheikah actually. Gerudo has a strange occurrence that a male is only born once every hundred years and so the women had to find their spouses among other tribes. My mother ended up with a Sheikah man. I quietly answered, "Kakariko," uncomfortable with sharing too much of myself with anybody else. Ozunda seems to understand and he laughed heartily. "Yes, lone travellers should go home from time to time. The world is vast and beautiful, but it can be very dangerous. You should visit your waiting family often," he continued to talk before patting Tempest with a satisfied grin. "All ready, now. This is a gorgeous horse! A bit wild but she seems strong and fast. The twins in Duelling Peaks Stable would be excited to take care of her. Will you send my regards to them if you do stop by their stable?"

"Sure, I will," I replied kindly as I mounted Tempest and trot around to the road. Gaile joined the stable master in bidding me goodbye and I waved back smiling. To Kakariko it is.


	2. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After rescuing a distressed Zora, the MC decided to follow her curiosity to Inogo Bridge.

The path down from the stable was quiet and I enjoyed the smell of the fresh morning air as I left Tempest in charge of following the road. I was just thinking of how peaceful it is when I heard a distressed voice calling for help near the riverbank. A part of me was tempted to just ignore it but oh who am I kidding?! I guided Tempest towards the sound and found a screaming Zora surrounded by Lizalfos. Still seated on Tempest, I shot a rain of ice arrows and one by one of the monsters fell down. 

 

"My hero! Thank you for saving me!" the Zora exclaimed gratefully. I nodded as I climbed down my steed to grab the shock arrows left by the dead Lizalfos. I spent my ice arrows to kill them so its only fitting that I get some arrows back.Besides those shock arrows are awfully expensive so I should not waste this opportunity. I almost forgot the existence of the Zora I had rescued when he (or was it a she?) said, " Umm... forgive me for bothering you but can you please go meet our prince at Inogo bridge? It's only a few minutes from here. It's very important!"

 

"Why would a prince want to see me?" I asked simply all the while studying the creature before me. I find it strange that of all my years spent travelling, I had never encountered a Zora. The Zora female (I'm sure now) in front of me was tall, with blue-grey scales and a spear. I wonder why she did not fight the Lizalfos herself?

 

"We Zora are vulnerable to electricity and the Lizalfos was shooting shock arrows so I panicked," she explained when she noticed my suspicious gaze on her weapon. "Anyways, Prince Sidon has been looking for a Hylian for some time now. I see that you are very skilled in archery and combat so you will be perfect for the task he has for you."

 

The Zora prince is looking for a skilled archer? I was definitely curious about what this extremely important task could be that I could not stop myself from querying, "What task?"

 

She pursed her lips before hesitantly replied, "I am not sure if I could tell you about it but please just head towards the Inogo Bridge. Prince Sidon will be waiting for you and he will explain it all. On behalf of the Zora domain, please do say yes!" Before I could barrage her with more questions, she jumped off into the river.

 

Grabbing a lone apple from my satchel, I hand it over to Tempest while rubbing her neck. "So, what do you think my girl? Should we make for a brief detour?" She just neighed and nudged me forward. Sigh, I guess it does not hurt to find out what lies ahead.

 

It was raining heavily and I had to leave Tempest behind again to do some climbing (it's slippery as hell!) but the smart horse will find her way in the wild. Finally, I reached a huge blue bridge in question but nobody was there. I was about to turn back in annoyance when suddenly a voice hailing me came from... above?

 

"Say hey there! Young one! Up top! above you~!"

 

In the blink of an eye, a huge creature just flipped and appeared before me. I stared at him wide-eyed, shocked at the size of him. He was much taller than the Zora I met earlier and... is clad in red.

 

"Pardon the entrance, but you are a Hylian aren't you?", he spoke but before I could even begin to reply he continued, "I was hoping perhaps you'd have a moment to talk..."

 

"I am Sidon, the Zora prince!" he introduced himself, striking a pose as he did it, teeth sparkling and all. Recovered from my momentary stupor, I now eyed him with... a sceptical look. His look was majestic for lack of better word but his frivolous demeanour left a bad distaste in my mouth. He does not really leave me with a good first impression for sure. "And what is your name? Go on! Tell me!" he urged excitedly.

 

"Umm, I am Erin"

 

"Erin?! Your name is Erin?! What a fantastic name!" he exclaimed. "To be honest. I've been watching you."

 

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. Did he? when and from where?

 

The babble continues, "I've seen the way you work. I can tell by how you carry yourself that you are no ordinary person. Erin! You must be a strong warrior among the Hylians, correct?!"

 

Deciding that I did not trust him yet, I answered, "Not particularly."

 

"No need to be humble!!! Leto has told me of how you heroically saved her from those Lizalfos!" he replied loudly still with his exaggerated gestures.

 

So he HAS been keeping an eye on me. I briefly glanced up to the bridge where he had 'descended', it was quite a vantage point for a lookout then eyed the stream around us. The lady Zora earlier was named Leto, huh? She must be a pretty quick swimmer to have already reported our meeting in less than twenty minutes.

 

"I am a Zora prince, after all. I have an eye for talent that is unparalleled!" the sparkly prince announced proudly.

 

How annoying.

 

"Yes! I have been searching for someone like you for a long while. A man like you, Erin who carries himself with power! Right now, Zora's Domain is in grave danger because of the massive rainfall coming from Divine Beast Vah Ruta. Please, promise you will help us! We need your strength, warrior!"

 

Oh, he thinks that I am a man huh? so much for a discerning eye. Then again, I was wearing my hood so he could not see me clearly. I wonder what would his reaction when he finds out this 'warrior' is a woman?

 

Sparkle spoke again, "Won't you please come to Zora's Domain with me?"

 

The words, "I'll think about it..." had barely left my lips when he acted all happy and thank me for accepting the task. He gave me the instructions on how to get to the domain and was about to jump into the water before I yelled, "Freeze!"

 

I had to stop myself from laughing when he did actually 'freeze'. Controlling my voice carefully, I addressed his rudeness, "I never said 'yes, I'll do it' didn't I? How presumptuous of you. I have other places to go and my services are not cheap so good-bye!"

 

I turned my back and walked away when he called back to me, "No! Wait! I apologise!!" Biting down a grin, I faced the prince again and saw how dejected he was. Unlike his confident demeanour just now, he was somewhat timid. "Please, Erin. We need your help or the Zora Domain will be no more as the water will break the dam and drown everything else. I will give you anything you want!"

 

"The Zora domain is on the brink of being flooded?" I echoed, surprised at the grave situation. The once-sparkly-and-now withered- prince nodded desperately and I feel almost bad for being so mean. I surprised myself when I suddenly said, "Alright, I'll come with you."

 

Cues all the thanks and praises and I just had to stop his chattering by asking him the way. It turns out that Zora's domain is very far away from where we are right now and I rue the fact that I have to get there on foot whilst battling the swarming monsters around. The prince did give me an Electro Elixir but I probably won't need it much as I had my rubber armour with me. Thank Hylia that I had the sense of purchasing it from Grante, Robbie's son before I set out from Akkala. It had cost me my limbs (that cheeky brat!) but it was a sound investment.

 

Kakariko will just have to wait for a bit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for spending time reading this work. As you might probably have noticed, this is my very first fanfic and the way I formatted it was a little bit different. Feel free to enjoy and give a (nicely worded please) criticism >w<


	3. Zora's Domain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zora's domain! Meeting Bazz and King Dorephan.

It took us two and a half days to reach the Zora's Domain. Sparkle had taken it upon himself to accompany me (via the rivers) and had popped out at various checkpoints to ensure that I was still coming. I was beyond exhausted fighting off the monsters (he was not kidding when he said the road was treacherous) and was greatly relieved when I stepped foot into the domain.

 

The architecture was magnificent. I suspect they were made from luminous stones seeing as to how they glow brightly at night. It would be a shame if such a beautiful place will be lost due to flooding. The great Calamity that happened a mere century ago had ruined many places and I do not wish to add more to the list. Interrupting my admiration, Sparkle said something that brought me to a halt. "You are bringing me to see the King?!"

 

"Yes! My father would be delighted to meet you and he will be able to explain more of the job!" the prince replied with great vigour. How is this man (shark?) not tired at all? Oh yeah, he was not the one who had to walk and fight all those monsters.

 

"I don't think I am at a state to be in the audience of your King, Spark... ahem, your highness," I said wryly showing him my dripping wet armour.

 

"Oh forgive me! I forgot that you must be exhausted from your journey. Very well, we shall meet the king tomorrow then!" he exclaimed then ushered me to the inn.At least he had the decency to get me the best room and paid for it. Kodah, one of the inn owners very graciously gave me grilled fish for dinner and a lot of towels to dry myself off. We arrived pretty late so nobody else was awake. In fact, I briefly saw how the Zoras slept floating in the pools. Surely they have a bed for me right?

 

My fears were unwarranted as I soon get myself settled into a waterbed made especially for visitors of the realm and it was like nothing I had experienced before! Truly the best place I had lied on! Needless to say, I fell asleep pretty quickly with the sound of rain accompanying me.

 

***

 

Morning came early and true enough it was still raining very heavily. I went out of my room to find the Prince already waiting for me. He is seriously unbelievable. It was just about to turn seven in the morning!

 

"Erin!" he called out to me in his ever loud voice. "Good...Morning.." the prince halted when he saw me. "You are a female?!" he looked incredulous as he asked.

 

I had let my hair down and changed into fresh clothes without my hood so no wonder he finally noticed. "Yes. Is there any problem with me being a woman, your highness?" I challenged.

 

Mouth still agape, the shocked prince was interrupted by another Zora who then introduced himself as Bazz, the Captain Guard for the Zora Kingdom. The Captain was very friendly and appreciative of my decision to help the kingdom so I had taken a liking of him. He was lean and tall with a similar scale colour to the female Zora I met near the Zora river but not quite built like the Prince. Bazz and I chatted a bit but I noticed that the Prince was still studying me intently.

 

"What's the matter, Spark.. (cough), your highness?" I finally asked, annoyed at his blatant staring. Did he just blush? I could not make out for sure since his scales were bright red but his mannerism sure did indicate like he was embarrassed.

 

"Umm... it's just that I can't believe that I mistook you for a man. I sincerely apologise again."

 

I waved off his apology but he continued to stammer, " I mean, I have never seen a Hylian woman before. You look strange with that red hair... and No! I don't mean it in a bad way! You look beautiful! yes! Yes! Exquisite in fact!"

 

I could not help but laugh then. The Prince then looked up to me, seemingly surprised and awed by my laughter. I was too, it feels like it has been forever since I was truly amused. I suppose that since it was the first time for both of us to meet the other kind, misunderstandings were bound to happen. Maybe this prince is not so bad at all. Still smiling, I replied, "No offence taken. I am actually a Gerudo but my father was a Sheikah. Therefore, I am not actually a Hylian Hylian but I can still shoot shock arrows if you still need me... or do you decide that you need a proper Hylian warrior after all?"

 

The prince almost sputtered in his reply, "No need! I've seen your skills. You will be perfect to help us either way." Composing himself, he glinted his signature smile as he offered his hand to me, "Shall we go meet the King now, hero?"

 

I almost grimaced at the title hero but I nodded my agreement all the same. I had never felt so overwhelmed as I was being escorted into the throne room. If Sidon was huge, King Dorephan was...enormous. I guess the size shows that you are royalty. I had not expected the audience could go on for hours as we thought of plans for me to appease the Divine Beast Vah Ruta. I could not remember our conversation exactly but I think I handled it well as Bazz praised me right after we were out of the chamber. "You did surprisingly well in there, Erin. I think you had the court charmed by your grace."

 

Was I graceful? huh, I should blank out more often then. I did not say that to the captain though. "You think so? The elder Muzu does not look pleased to me at all," I confessed.

 

Both the prince and his guard assured me not to worry about the elderly Zora. Apparently, the older generation is not fond of outsiders. My inner scholar was begging to ask why but I figured it is not the best time for it yet. Instead, I asked, "Well, I am told that I would need to adorn a Zora armour. Any clue where I can get those?"

 

Apparently, the armour shop had closed down but the King had dictated a special order for me so an old Zora named Jiahto was summoned to take my measurements. He said nothing to me except that I should expect the armour to be done in about two days.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Preparing to face Ruta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our main characters team up to face Vah Ruta and misunderstandings ensued.

"You want me to ride on your back?" I questioned again, disbelieving. I was eating blue-eyed crab risotto for breakfast when the Prince sent word for me to meet him at a lake near Ruta dam in about two hours. I have no idea what was I expecting from this summon but definitely not this.

 

Prince Sidon seems baffled when he replied, "Yes, weren't you listening to the plans yesterday? You are supposed to ride on my back then use the Zora armour..."

 

I interrupted him by saying, "Yes, I know of the plan. But I'd assumed that I would be riding on other Zora's back. You know, like Captain Bazz maybe?”

 

I'd regretted the words as soon as I let it out. Prince Sidon looks hurt, his crests flopped and his eyes… Goddess! I thought I had just kicked a puppy.

 

 

“Why not me?” he asked solemnly.

 

I scrambled for words but then said, "Well, because you are a Prince! Isn't it unseemly for someone in my position to ride on your back?"

 

I did well because the Prince immediately puffed out his chest in pride. "AH! I SEE!" he beamed eagerly. "Don't worry about it! It is my duty as a Prince to help save the Kingdom. Plus, I am the fastest swimmer in this domain so it's only fitting if I am to be the one to assist you, Erin!"

 

I laughed weakly before responding, "So, you are suggesting that we should practice then?"

 

He nodded furiously before taking my arms and dragged me away to a bridge. I could barely keep up with him when he suddenly jumped into the water and asked me to do the same. Sighing in defeat, I contemplated whether or not I should strip down my clothes. I mean, it has been raining but at least I could still dry it off in front of the fire. If my clothes are completely drenched in water, however, it would take longer. "What are you waiting for, hero?" Sidon called out from below.

 

"Turn around!" I ordered as I began taking off my traveller's attire to just my worn-out Gerudo style top and sirwal. Back in the desert, I used to just wear this outside but Hyrule's different realms have other harsh environments that require different articles of clothing. I stretched my limbs briefly before diving into the water.

 

I did not expect him to catch me.

 

His outer scales was rough, like sandpaper but smooth and slippery on the inside. Ever so curious, I could not help but rub my hands all over his scales, marvelled at the differing textures. "Erin...?" he choked out suddenly.

 

Gosh, I must have been so rude and freaky. "I'm sorry! It's just umm... I'd never touched a Zora before... I was surprised and couldn't help myself," I replied uncharacteristically demure, face heating up. The prince was so near, his arms (fins?) were around my waist and I could feel his amber eyes studying me intently.

 

"Do I fascinate you, Erin ?" he whispered.

 

I answered honestly, "Yes. I had travelled all over Hyrule for so long but had never encountered a Zora before. It just makes sense that I am fascinated by your kind. Aren't you curious about Hylians too?"

 

Something akin to disappointment flashed through his eyes but it was gone before I could make sure as he quickly replied with a grin, "Of course, now onto my back!"

 

Again, the prince was speaking the truth. He was fast, even faster than Tempest on land and quite possibly rival Storm, my sand seal. Initially, I had troubles holding on to him and fell off him as soon as he tried to speed up but like I always do, I get used to it. We rode around the water with the wind against my face and I had never felt so much fun and free. I especially loved the feeling when Sidon threw me up in the air, laughing incessantly when he did. I suspect that he did it more often just to get me giggling.

 

Time passed by really quick and both of us were lying on our back on the sand panting with exhaustion. At least, I am on my back and the prince lied on his side facing me since his crests (as I have been informed) prevents him to lie on his back. I closed my eyes in contentment and sighed, "That was amazing!"

 

"You were a natural in the water," he murmured quietly. "Can all Hylians do what you do?" he questioned.

 

I opened up my eyes to face him and saw his inquiring orbs boring onto mine. "I can't say for everybody else obviously. However, if they knew the secret, it's very possible."

 

His brow scrunched in confusion. "What is this 'secret'?"

 

I laughed in response. "It wouldn't be a secret if I told you now is it?" I replied sassily as I stood up and stretched myself. "That was a good exercise!" I declared loudly with a yawn. "Should we go back?” It is way past my lunchtime and I am famished.

 

I find it odd that the chatterbox prince did not answer me immediately. I turned back only to see his eyes running up and down my body in slow smouldering scrutiny. Confused, I look down on myself to see my wet garb sticking onto my skin almost transparently. I cursed loudly when I realised that he could see ALL of me and in a move that shocked us both, I dived back to the water and swam as fast as I could away from him and the extreme mortification I felt.

 

I gave HIM my famous silent treatment that night. I was invited into the palace for dinner and I very professionally dodged every chance I get to speak with the insufferable perverted royal. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Sparkle squirming in discomfort at my blatant disregard of him. Nobody else seems to think that anything was amiss at all as I was being my (fake) courteous and smiley self. The captain, on the hand, seems to suspect something as he continued to dart his eyes between his friend, the prince and me throughout the banquet. Thankfully, he remained silent as I could not bring myself to explain anything.

 

I had never been so embarrassed all my life. That embarrassment quickly turned into anger and I very conveniently directed that to Sparkle over there. It may be unfair as I was at fault too… blah blah blah but who cares, I never said that I was a saint.

 

Despite HIS watchful eyes, I managed to savour the delicious dishes offered. After all, they were rare delicacies served in my honour and I might never again have the chance to taste them again. Whatever did they put on these Hyrule Bass that make them taste so special?! Maybe I should ask some of the cooks for their recipe...

 

"I beg your pardon?" I muttered in surprise when somebody addressed me.

 

King Dorephan guffawed uproariously at my obvious confusion. "I'm glad that you enjoyed our banquet. I suppose everything was to your liking then?" he smiled kindly.

 

I blushed profusely before nodding. "Forgive me for being distracted, Your Majesty. I must admit that I had never tasted things quite so divine. Please allow me to send my compliment to whoever did make these heavenly bites."

 

The Zora King clapped his hands on the table loudly as he laughed again, seemingly pleased by my admission. "Never mind that, my child. I was informed that you had a bit of training done with my son today. Pray to tell me how it goes?"

 

The memory flashed into my mind, bringing heat to my cheeks. Clearing my throat to avoid any stammer, I answered, "I believe that we worked together quite well enough."

 

"Do you have the confidence to shoot while riding amidst the waves? I don't want all these efforts to be in vain," a voice interrupted. I found the owner to be Muzu, the elder Zora.

 

"Muzu!" Sidon admonished.

 

"That's alright," I quickly interjected. Facing the elder, I assured him that I do indeed have the confidence to do so.

 

"What makes you think so? You have never done it," Muzu questioned again. His distrusts really does hurts one's ego but he does have a point. This time, all the other Zora present whispered among themselves, possibly in agreement.

 

"Can you find someone better than her then?!" Sidon suddenly said in a deceptively calm voice, much unlike his way of speaking. When all attention turned to him, I believe everyone present was surprised (me included) to see the prince's golden eyes glittering dangerously. It was quite a frightening sight. "You knew that our kinds are weak against electricity. It is an undeniable fact!" he said boomingly, the projection of the hall further exacerbates the intensity of his voice. "With my sister... and the other Champions gone... Hylians... no... SHE is our best chance at appeasing Ruta! Would you rather let our Kingdom fall because of your pride?!"

 

Geez! The situation has gone from zero to a hundred pretty quick.

 

Summoning the rest of my courage, I cleared my throat and tried (very hard) to keep a bright and hopefully an assuring smile. "That's right, I have never tried it. The divine beast Vah Ruta is quite high up. To shoot his weak points would require me to swim up the waterfall with the Zora armour on which will then give me just a few seconds up in the air to draw on my bow, target him and flung the arrow," I explained. "However, I did use to train at Rito's Flying Range. I imagine the circumstances will be similar. Why don't you give me a chance to go at Ruta when the armour is ready? Whatever the results may be, at least it is a step closer to face the divine beast."

 

The hall went silent for a few more tense moment before the King spoke again. "Well said, young lady. You have been kind enough to lend us your power but it seems that some of my subjects are taking it for granted. For that, I apologise on their behalf for their discourteousness. I beseech you to understand that the Kingdom has experienced no direr times than now since the Great Calamity 100 hundred years ago. The calamity had caused us to lose our beloved princess, my own daughter and we have been grieving ever since. That and the thought of losing our home is unbearable. I humbly ask you to please help us."

 

I do not have any words to say back to the forlorn King and the rest of the Zora people who seem really downcast at the mention of the lost princess. Is the princess in question the Zora Champion, Mipha herself? If the calamity happened a century before... and the King is her father... how old are these people really?!

 

Nonetheless, I felt the need to reply. So I forced myself to say two words. "I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had enjoyed the story so far!


	5. Late Night Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some heart to heart moments?

My body and mind were tired but sleep would not come. Frustrated, I decided that maybe a night walk would be appropriate. I tiptoed as quietly as I could as I wandered through the realm and found myself in front of a statue of a beautiful Zora. I have seen this statue fleetingly but never really had the time to actually admire it. Is this...

 

"That is a depiction of my sister, the Zora Princess Mipha," a deep timbre came up from behind me.

 

I guessed as much but I did not say a word, my eyes remained transfixed at the glowing figure. Sidon kept talking though. " One hundred years ago, she left the domain to face her fate with Ruta along with the other chosen Champions. None of us would allow it but her heart was set on it. She has always been kind, both to her own and to strangers alike. To put her life on the line for the greater good was what she simply had to do.We relented at last after having her promise that she will return safe and sound but she wasn't able to fulfil that oath at all.The Calamity Ganon was ferocious in his vengeance and none of the Champions had managed to return, trapped in their own divine beasts that they were meant to control. And now... Ruta is threatening our livelihood and we have to fight the beast knowing that Mipha...might still be inside," he paused before continuing, "Nevertheless before she left, she had personally entrusted me to keep our beautiful home safe. That's why I must and will do it. Will you help me do that, Erin?" he implored sadly.

 

I never knew that there were other people who still lives after witnessing the Great Calamity other than the Sheikah tribe. I guess all those tales that Grandma Impa and Aunt Purah (She hates to be called a grandma) kept on blabbering about was all true. That means... the Hylian Champion...Link...must be still sleeping. Should I tell them? I mentally shook my head no. I had overheard Muzu and his colleagues berating the Hero that wields the Sword that will seal the Darkness. No, they are not fond of him any more than me. Then again, there is no telling if he will wake up soon, quick enough to save the domain. I will leave this a secret for now.

 

Instead, I turned to look at the Zora prince and my heart broke at his obvious pain. Unconsciously, I grabbed hold of his hand to comfort him. A gesture foreign to both of us it seems, for his eyes widens and mine too. Yet, I squeezed my hand harder, sending words of comfort that I do not know how to verbalise. He seems to understand as he squeezed my hand in return. In a quiet but sure voice, I told him, "I've said it before and I'll say it again. I will." I will buy us time until the destined hero awakens or at least until some other skilled archer can be employed to do this permanently.

 

The prince broke out into a smile and it was a glorious sight that lifted my heart. The moment was broken though when he brought my hand up to kiss it. A move that caught me by surprise and I immediately snatched my hands away from his grasp. My heart was suddenly beating a thousand miles ahead. Flushing red, I recalled the incident earlier and anger once again flare up through my being. I turned my back to run but he caught me and kept me still.

 

"What did I do to offend you? I noticed that you were ignoring me earlier too, after our practice,"Sidon asked with genuine perplexity. Is he jesting or is he truly clueless?!

 

"You looked! No! YOU STARED at my... my..." I trailed off... I could not bring my self to say it!!!

 

"Your body?" he very 'helpfully' quipped and I blushed harder. Taking that as a yes, he admitted, "Yes, I did and you were exquisitely beautiful." HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!!! The pervert even had a look of great interest to match with his words! My glare deepened and he shrivelled in fear. “Was... was that wrong?" he stuttered.

 

"YES!" I all but screamed back.

 

Scrunching his brow, he carefully asked, "Why?"

 

_I can't even with this guy!_

 

Sighing deeply, I decided to explain. Maybe I should have done this right from the start and establish the rules. "Okay, I noticed that you... the Zoras do not exactly wear clothing," I started.

 

"It is impractical to do so since we are in the water all the times," Sidon clarified.

 

Closing my eyes to find my strength, I nodded. "Yes, but other tribes do so. Partly for practicality but mostly, and I say this for myself especially, it is for modesty."

 

"Modesty..." he echoed slowly.

 

"We... I... believe that the intimate parts of the body, the ones that I cover with articles of clothing are meant only for the eyes of my future spouse and myself only. Strangers and those who are not... in intimate relations with me are strictly prohibited to see or touch anything without my explicit permission. I find that indecent and incredibly mortifying hence my anger. Do you get me so far?"

 

The prince just nodded dumbly so I was not too sure if he understands what I am saying.

 

"So, you are not allowed to look beyond..." I gestured to my face and continued talking, "or give me intimate touches without my consent. Am I clear?"

 

"But you touched my scales and hold my hand just now," he retorted.

 

 

_> Yep double-standards at its best there._

 

_> >Dear self-consciousness, please shut up._

 

_> >> You shut up_

 

_> >>>No, you!_

 

_> >>>>YOU!_

 

_> >>>>Let's answer his question shall we?_

 

Gulping guiltily, I cleared my throat before saying, "That was my mistake. I apologise and I won't do it again." When he did not respond, I quickly said, "Well, you can get angry at me too if you don't like it!”

 

_Yeah, real mature._

 

His eyes bore down on mine and my mouth dried up. "I am not angry though. I like your touches," he answered honestly. "I want to look and touch you more, can I please do that?"

 

_GODDESSES!HYLIA, THE SAND GODDESS, WHOEVER PLEASE SAVE ME!_

 

How could he just blatantly and straightforwardly ask for permission?

 

Pinching between my eyes to relieve the stress he caused me, I answered in defeat, "No, you may not, your highness."

 

"Why not?" he whined dejectedly. Did his crests just flop?

 

"Because I said so! Anyways! This is not important right now, we should be focussing on our cooperation to bring down Ruta. And speaking of preparation, I should go to bed and rest up. See you whenever I see you next!" I hastily replied and left the bewildered prince behind in the square.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever that was who left kudos for this work, thank you! It made me happier than I thought it would. Cheers!


	6. Fleeting Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin succeeded in appeasing Ruta but it was not enough.

I did it.

 

The divine beast Vah Ruta has ceased spouting waterworks. I was laying on the platform of the beast right after I shot the last shock arrow, trying to force air into my lungs. Instead of coming back to the water where I promised Sidon I will be, I climb up the waterfall once again to get to Ruta. Sidon was probably still down there, frantically calling out my name but I cannot move yet. I was really worn out and my arms were terribly sore.

 

Once I regained some of my energy back, I stood up and looked around at my surrounding. The place...seems to be infested by evil still. Remnants of malice goo are still everywhere and I shot down some of the eyeballs to clear the way. I arrived at what seems to be the main entrance, tried to push it but to no avail. A podium or a stand of some sort caught my eye and I drew closer to inspect it. A symbol of the Sheikah tribe! This must be where the Sheikah slate must be placed. The moment I touched it, I felt an overwhelming sense of sadness and despair.

 

"I am sorry that I am not the person you are waiting for..." I whispered softly though I am not sure why I am doing it. "But the hero will come, Impa and Purah said so. So, please wait just a little longer, okay?"

 

It might just be my imagination but I felt some kind of warmth enveloped my whole being. Nonetheless, this was never my destiny to fulfil so I retreated back and dived back into the open water. Not a moment later, Sidon was at my side, tossing me at his back. "What took you so long?! Where did you go?! I thought something bad happened to you!!" he barraged endlessly until we arrived at the domain.

 

Our return was hailed with loud cheers by the Zora people. It was a temporary victory but one very much needed to save the hope of these people. At my silence, Sidon fussed around me trying to check if I had sustained an injury but I stopped him and quickly said, "I need to see the King." He frowned questioningly but nodded nevertheless.

 

King Dorephan greeted us with great happiness, clearly overlooking my battered state and drenched armour that is dripping water onto his pristine throne room. Even the elder Zora councils had small smiles on their faces. It pains me to break out the bad news but I need to.

 

"Well done, Erin. I knew you could do it. Our Kingdom is saved thanks to you!" the Zora King cheered.

 

I bowed respectfully before saying, "I had merely bought us more time, your Majesty."

 

Gasps were heard around the throne room but King Dorephan silenced them with a wave of his hand and demanded me to give an explanation.

 

As slowly and clearly as I could, I described what I did and what I found, save for my little conversation to nobody in particular up top Ruta. The Divine beast is paralysed for a short time of being but it will not be long before the routine will need to be repeated. I recounted the tales I heard from Grandma Impa and of the chosen sleeping hero who will help regain control of the divine beasts permanently.

 

"So all that was indeed for nought?!” Muzu said angrily.

 

Irritated, I faced him and glared. I have had enough of his misplaced contempt.  "No, I said I bought you time. The Kingdom is not in imminent danger anymore. I had proven that it was possible to subdue Ruta in the meantime and all we have to do is to keep an eye on her and do the process again if needed."

 

"She was right, Muzu. She had done us great service and had enlightened us with the truth," King Dorephan stated solemnly. "Say, hero. Will, you do us a great favour and stay with us until the destined one returns?"

 

At this, I found myself hesitating. The king saw this and ask again, "What's the matter? You will find yourself wanting for nothing. I will make sure to reward you handsomely."

 

"I have no need of more compensation than what we have agreed on, your Majesty," I said calmly. "I will stay for as long as needed but the kingdom will need to find my replacement soon."

 

"But why?" This time it was the Prince.

 

I faced Sidon with an apologetic expression. "Do you remember when we first met? I told you I have somewhere to go right? I came with you because the situation was so dire but I cannot stay here forever. There's no telling when the hero will wake up. He will, " I assured the court once again before continuing, "However, I could not afford to delay my affairs indefinitely. Please understand that."

 

With a great sigh, the King responded, "Very well. It is selfish for us to expect you to stay when you have sacrificed so much for us." He then addressed his son, "Sidon, begin your search for another Hylian again immediately."

 

Despite his obvious reluctance, the prince bowed and uttered, "As you wish, your Majesty."

 

***

 

Three days later, Ruta awoke again. This time, we appease it much faster and the people of Zora thanked us again. However, Sidon was being a little bit apprehensive these days. He did not talk as much as he used to but that may be because he was busy with court duties and recruiting another archer.

 

When he was occupied, I spend my days touring the domain and getting to know many of the occupants of the realm. They have really opened up to me ever since I stopped the rainfall. It was quite uncomfortable at first to be thanked over and over again and being called a 'hero' but over time I learnt that it makes my life much easier if I just let it go and not stress myself to correcting them.

 

"Will you teach us how to use a bow?" Finley, one of the Zora kids requested me one day. "Yes, yes! teach us!" the other kids squealed too. I found myself smiling indulgently and unable to refuse. What can I do? These small fishes are soooooo cute! I try not to think about the fact that every one of them is actually much older than I am.

 

"Well, first lesson. Why do you guys want to wield a bow and an arrow?" I asked my students. Nostalgia filled my being as I recalled the time when Sierra asked me that when I first started. Unconsciously, I grabbed hold the charm that I wore as a necklace.

 

_Will you be proud of me now, Sierra?_

 

"So I can shoot Ruta and make our kingdom safe!" Keye answered determinedly.

 

"We can't," another kid objected. "We cannot use shock arrows!"

 

But young Keye was undeterred. "Maybe not now, but we will find ways to make that work later. In the meantime, we can all train as archers."

 

Hmmm, a wise kid. I see a potential in him.

 

"That's good. In everything we do, it all comes down to intention. That is a noble intention you have Keye, hold true to it and the rest will come with practice," I encouraged him, making him blush. Arghh, my heart! I could just squish his face!!!

 

"Come on, now. Huddle around me, I will show you the different parts of a bow and how to disassemble and assemble it."

 

The young Zoras were listening to everything I say with rapt attention until someone's presence was noticed. "It's Prince Sidon and Captain Bazz!" they yelled excitedly. I look up and sure enough, the royal and his guard were making their way to where we are.

 

"Oho, and what are you guys up to?" Sidon asked the little ones smilingly.

 

"We're learning how to use a bow from Miss Erin here!" Tumbo replied eagerly. His friend added, "We'll learn fast and help the domain as soon as we're old enough!"

 

"I see. Marvellous! On behalf of the King, I thank all you brave Zoras indeed!" Sidon said, striking his sparkly pose. The little ones loved it, they were giggling and tried to imitate him. It was quite an adorable sight. We were all laughing when suddenly my eyes caught with the Prince and almost immediately his smile dropped slightly and he looked away. Not long after that, he made some excuse of some duty and trailed away without a word to me. Strange.

 

I must have been following his retreating back longer than I should when someone coughed suddenly. I look to find Bazz's eyes on me.

 

"You are good with kids," he started.

 

I shrugged. _Was I?_

 

"Just passing on some useful knowledge," I said noncommittally. My mind was still on Sidon's weird behaviour for the past few days. Was he angry that I decided not to stay?

 

"That's actually a really good idea. We Zoras are proficient with spears but we never really had to hone our archery skills. If you are free sometime, won't you help me train the other guards?" Bazz inquired.

 

I make a show of thinking really hard before sighing dramatically. "Sure, if the price is right."

 

The captain laughed heartily. "Now, you were just teaching these kids here for free and you could not bother to help a friend? What's the difference?"

 

"Easy. The little Zoras are cute," I said with a smirk.

 

"Aww shucks, and I thought I was cute enough," Bazz replied cheekily. I shook my head no and he relented, "Fine, what would it take you to help me train my subordinates?"

 

"Two things. Number one, you will teach me how to use a spear," I grinned triumphantly.

 

"I see. Smart aren't we?" Bazz chuckled. "What's the second condition?"

 

"You help me make some practice bows for the kids."

 

At this, the Captain's eyes widened. "You are making them bows?"

 

"Just some basic ones really. One that they could start on easy. Mine is too heavy and the ones you have at the armoury are too big. I want them to be able to at least practice the techniques correctly before I leave," I explained.

 

Bazz nodded understandingly. "Thank you, Erin. For everything. I could see now why the Prince is interested in you."

 

I laughed then. "He was lucky that I was passing by that day wasn't he?"

 

"He was, wasn't he? I wonder..." Now, Bazz's smile turned mysterious. Like there was some inside joke that I did not get about.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! (I am so bad at making these notes)
> 
> p/s: Don't you guys think small Zoras are insanely adorable though? Young Sidon especially >w< !!!!


	7. Jealousy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green eyed monster came out to play~

I'm dying.

 

Of exhaustion.

 

Why did I ask for this again?

 

I cursed out loud and the Captain stopped his ministrations. "Giving up so early?" he taunted with a devious smirk.

 

I answered him with a huge swing of my spear only to have him parry it with a force that almost makes me lose my balance. Damn it. I have a huge disadvantage here. My Gerudo genes helped my height a little bit but it was nothing compared to the size of these full-grown Zoras. As much as I hate to admit it, he was stronger too. I had become too used to fighting with a scimitar or with a shorter blade and it drove me crazy not being able to even get close to him to scratch his fins.

 

_Think self! Think!_

 

This situation brought me back to one of my practice fights with Sierra. We were sparring one afternoon to avoid the unforgiving desert sun but the heat was still pretty intense. Drenched in sweat and quite dizzy from the harsh temperature, I was crying out of frustration at my disability to land even a hit at her. She barked at me then. "You are giving up because you are focusing on the wrong thing! You trembled at my strength, my experience and all the thing I have that you do not have. That's why you will never beat me. Find me again once you're finally able to see something else."

 

I spent the whole evening crying, then the rest of the night thinking of what she said. The next morning, I challenged her again and lost badly again. But this time, I hit her twice. I was over the moon despite my bruises.

 

Breaking out of my reverie, I took a huge breath and exhaled loudly. Then fixed my stance as I looked straight into the eyes of my new opponent, grinning maniacally. Bazz looked startled but was still on guard.

 

I ran to him at full speed, keeping eye contact giving nothing away still only to duck at the last minute. In what I could only say, an unconventional move: I slid myself under his own two legs and somersaulted backwards, tripping him to the front. By the time, he realised that he was on the ground, my spear was right between his eyes.

 

The Captain gaped dumbly. "What the... you cheated!"

 

"Nope. You never mentioned any rule so I didn't break any. Don't be a sourpuss about losing," I said cheekily.

 

Bazz only shook his head. "I never knew I would be bested in such a humiliating manner. I'm glad that we do this at this time."

 

Yeah, he woke me up at the crack of dawn saying that he did not have time to train me otherwise.

 

Joining him to sit on the ground, I laughed heartily.

 

"I knew I was in trouble when I saw the glint in your eyes, who taught you that crazy move anyways?"

 

I pursed my lips thinking what to reply but I just decided to say, " Nobody taught me the 'crazy move'" and I gestured the air quote there with a roll of my eyes much to Bazz's amusement, "but Sierra, my teacher did teach me how to think to win."

 

"By cheating?" he teased.

 

I punched him lightly on his arms and he mock-yelped. "No, you dummy. It's to direct the fight to play into my own strengths. You are much stronger than me so I can not fight with brute strength. You are arguably faster too so you could easily deflect my hits and you are well trained with spears while I am not."

 

I then stood up and pick up the spear loaned to me on the ground, spinning it around with my hand. "What I had going was just flexibility and unpredictability," I said smilingly as I turned to face him. "And a crazy mind, it seems, " I added with a laugh.

 

"Tsk tsk tsk... you should have never told me your secret, Erin. Let's have another round and we'll see who come on top."

 

The next round was a sweet victory for me. He had played himself into my trap. I turned the battle into an acrobatic one and I do not allow him to create distance between use, severely restricting his options with the spear. "I surrender..." the captain said pantingly. "It seems that I'm the one in need of further training. How embarrassing."

 

He then caught me by surprise when he tackled me into the water. I was coughing water out of my mouth and nose when the mischievous Captain laughed out loud. "You'll never beat me in the water!!," he taunted once more as he swam away. And he calls ME a cheater.

 

It turned out to be a full-on water fight as we kept splashing each other. I was laughing maniacally when he grabbed hold of my waist and threw me into the water again as I tried to escape.

 

"Erin!"

 

We stopped at the booming voice. It was the Prince. Why was he here and what's with the dark look on him?

 

"Ruta is awake. We need to go now!" he all but barked. "and Bazz, aren't you supposed to have guard duty now?"

 

He strode away then and looks like he was expecting me to follow him. I looked at Bazz puzzledly, silently asking him what's wrong with his friend over there but the Captain just shrugged though he kept smirking.

 

I trudged to follow the moody prince in my sodden clothes. His walk was brisk and it's difficult to follow in my heavy clothes. "Wait, your highness. Let me grab my bow and arrows!"

 

He paused and let me grab my things but when we arrived at the bank, I was confused to see the divine beast still peacefully sleeping. At my questioning gaze, Prince Sidon awkwardly cleared his throat. "It was raining lightly this morning, I thought she was awake."

 

Huh.

 

Well, okay then.

 

"Alright, then I shall go back and change out of these wet stuff," I said as the wind began to chill my body. I sneezed. Oh no, it won't do to catch a cold now. I walked faster.

 

"Why are you with Bazz just now?" the Prince asked as he walked leisurely beside me. It must be nice to have such long legs.

 

"I asked him to teach me how to use a spear."

 

"It doesn't look like you guys were practising," he growled.

 

I stopped then and looked up to him. A frown does not suit him, I thought. I was itching to put my hands on between his brows and stretched it but that would be creepy. "Well, we finished practising and was having fun."

 

 _Before you show up and ruined the mood_. I kept my mouth shut though.

 

If it was even possible, his face looked even darker. "I don't want you to practice with him."

 

I told him that I want to learn how to use a spear and that it was part of the conditions for me to train the other guards on archery. He shook his head no and said, "I will teach you instead."

 

I gaped at him. _What is wrong with him?_

 

"Well, I am not questioning your ability or anything and I'm honoured that you offered but Bazz had promised to teach me. It'll be rude to change teachers when I've asked him personally," I tried to reason.

 

"Bazz? That's Captain Bazz for you!" he interjected sharply.

 

I blinked at his sharp tone.

 

"He will be too busy to teach you so you'll have to come to me!"

 

From what I understand, Prince Sidon seems to have more duties than the Captain of the Zora Guard.

 

 _Oho_.

 

I see now.

 

A devious smile crept on my face. "Are you jealous?"

 

This time it was the Prince's turn to blink.

 

My smile got wider. "YOU ARE aren't you? You are jealous of me and Bazz!!!"

 

His blush just confirmed it for me and I laughed out loud.

 

"I see now. You don't have to worry about it, your highness. The captain and I are just friends. I am not interested in him in that way at all," I assured him.

 

"You...you are?"

 

"Yes! You don't have to worry about me seducing the Captain. You can have him for yourself," I beamed at him, giving him two thumbs up to cheer him up.

 

"W..hat?!" he sputtered suddenly.

 

"You like him, don't you? You have been in a pissy mood with me these days when I grew closer to the Captain."

 

"what?! NO!!"

 

Strong denial is a yes.

 

I sighed. "I see, you haven't come clean with the facts yourself yet. I mean, it's possible that it will be difficult to come out the closet with your status as the Prince and Bazz as the Captain of the Guards. Not to mention, your fan club members will be disappointed as hell. It's okay, I understand. You don't have to admit it to me or anyone. But, I will keep my distance from your 'crush' for your sake alright?"

 

"No...No... NO! That's not what I..." he faltered to find words, hands moving animatedly like he does not know what to do.

 

"AH! CHOO!"

 

What a graceful sneeze (Not!) but I could not care less at the time, it is so cold that my teeth began to chatter.

 

"Goddesses, it's cold. I'll go now okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this one, hope you guys did too! xo


	8. Sick & Delirious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin is sick and Sidon is being sweet (it rhymes!)

"Let me out!" I coughed out.

 

"No. You're sick, Erin. Stay in bed, please," a voice tried to placate me. I tried to open my eyes but it was so difficult to focus. My eyes were watery and I bet my nose is running free with snot too. Eventually, I managed to squint hard enough to see Sidon hovering above me.

 

"Nooooo... I'm fine," I responded followed by a loud sneeze. Huh, that was convincing.

 

"Hush now..."Sidon cooed, placing his cool hand on my burning forehead. It feels kinda nice...His cool temperature did wonders for my flushed body. "Didn't you hear what the doctor say, sweetheart? You have been diagnosed with extreme fatigue that your body is weak enough to fight the cold. You need ample rest and that's final."

 

"What a piece…of bullocks!" I spit vehemently, still pathetically trying to crawl away from the bed. Unfortunately, I was easily caught by the nosy Prince.

 

Frustratingly, my body lacks its usual strength to fight him as he carried me into his arms. I used another tactic. "It's raining, we need to go to Ruta," I muffled weakly against his broad chest.

 

"It's fine. A few days of rain won't hurt. Your health comes first," he replied causing steady vibrations to rumble in his chest. I purred at the sensation.

 

"Say it again," I demanded as I shamelessly rubbed my face on his scales.

 

"Pardon me, my sweet?"

 

"Hmmm," I moaned in satisfaction. "Keep talking please."

 

The prince stopped his walk briefly to look at me and he chuckled. "As you wish, kitten." And he continued to carry me, whispering sweet nothings for me.

 

I must have lost my consciousness briefly when I suddenly realised that he was dropping me to the bed. I grabbed him as he tried to pull away. "Where are you gooooinngg?" I asked in what I hoped was a stern voice.

 

"I'm just grabbing some water for you to take your medicine."

 

I pouted. I need no medicine! "Noooooooooo~ Stay!"

 

"But..."

 

He stopped his tracks when he saw tears running down my cheeks.

 

Alarmed, Sidon rushed back to my side. Wiping the tears and snot alike from my messed up face, he asked worriedly, "Why are you crying, love? Are you in pain anywhere?"

 

"Don't leave me!" I hiccuped, sobbing some more as he hugged me.

 

"I'm not! I'm here aren't I?"

 

"Stay," I said once more as I cried myself to sleep in his cocoon of an embrace.

 

***

 

I groaned harshly as I tried to hide away from the harsh sun rays. "Go away," I groggily swat away the meddlesome finger trailing around my nose.

 

"You want me to leave now?" a deep voice chuckled.

 

hmmm? Something does not feel right. I opened my eyes to see a smiling Sidon laying next to me on the bed. Immediately, I screamed my lungs out and scrambled away from the unbelievable sight, consequently falling off the bed.

 

"Are you alright, my dear?" the prince quickly went over the bed to help me up.

 

"What are you doing in my room?!" I accused with wide eyes.

 

Sidon raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure this is your room and not mine?"

 

That's preposterous but my convictions faltered when I scanned the surrounding. It was much bigger than the room I had occupied in the inn, with lavish ornaments...OH MY GOD.

 

Chuckling, Sidon raised my chin to close my gaping mouth. "You have been sick for the past few days," he said kindly as if that would answer everything.

 

"That does not explain why I am here," I retorted with a pout.

 

"Well, you need someone to take care of you so I brought you to the palace but the moment I tried to leave, you won't let me go. With you clinging to my person like a monkey, I had no choice but to bring you here in my personal suite."

 

He must be jesting right?

 

"How... how… long?" I stuttered my question, afraid of the answer.

 

He led me to sit on the chair. "For about two nights."

 

"I..I don't remember anything at all."

 

No. That was a partial lie. I get some flashbacks but I don't want to acknowledge that any of that is real. It is downright mortifying.

 

Still holding on my hands, Sidon kneeled down on one knee to meet my gaze and explained warmly, " The medicine the healer gave you was very strong. You have been quite out of sorts."

 

Have I been delirious all these time? My cheeks burned with heat. All of it... was true.

 

Not that I will ever admit it out loud.

 

***

 

I told Sidon that I wanted to go back to my room in the inn. He tried to protest as he was not sure that I'm fully recovered yet but I insisted. The prince finally relented but stated that he will be the one escorting me back. Another argument ensued but he would not budge so I acquiesced. Sidon can be so persistent that it is almost annoying. Nonetheless, the fact that he cared so much was sweet so I let it go.

 

On our way to the inn, however, I became more self-conscious than ever as we were openly being gawked at by every Zora that we passed by. No, that was, in fact, a normal occurrence when you are walking side-by-side with the crown prince of the Kingdom but the atmosphere now was very different. There were whispers accompanying the blatant scrutiny and I even caught some glares by the prince's loyal Fanclub. Sidon seems oblivious to all of it when I asked so I kept quiet.

 

"Huh, it doesn't rain anymore?" I suddenly remarked. That caught Sidon off-guard as he stilled for a moment and just hummed his agreement. I looked up at him (as he is so ridiculously tall) and noticed that he was trying to avoid my questioning gaze.

 

I caught hold of his wrist to stop his brisk walk and forced him to face me. "Why is it not raining anymore, your highness?"

 

"Call me Sidon please," he spoke quietly.

 

"Then answer my question, Sidon."

 

"We appeased Ruta, temporarily of course, when you were ill," the prince said tentatively.

 

"You found another Hylian? Isn't that a great news?" I exclaimed, not understanding why he looked so scared and forlorn. Was he afraid that I would be mad that he found my replacement quickly?

 

"Hylians," he corrected. "My people found a group of travelling Hylian merchants that are handy enough with bows and were glad to offer their services."

 

Without thinking, I squealed and hugged him happily. "Isn't that great? You won't have to worry much about the Ruta dam overflowing anytime soon."

 

It was not until I heard some outrageous gasps around us that I realised that we were still in public and my conduct towards the prince was highly inappropriate. I quickly tore myself away from him, stammering my apologies but Sidon pulled me even harder towards him in a bone-crushing embrace. "Please stay."

 

I never knew that you could feel heartbreak over that two simple words.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter, have fun reading people! Thanks, xo


	9. Not Alone but Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another late night conversation between the two

I stood stupefied in his tight embrace, not knowing what to say for the longest time. All I could hear was the sounds of our hearts drumming against each other. “I can’t,” I finally muttered.

Immediately, Sidon released me with a thoroughly abashed expression. “I know. I apologise again…It’s just that…I…”

As I grew more aware that we actually have an audience surreptitiously trying to listen in our conversation, I dragged the stuttering prince away into the inn’s lobby. Once away from prying eyes, I faced the dejected Zora and stated, “I haven’t seen my relatives in ages.”

“I see…” he tried to say something but I stopped him.

“I can come to visit the Zora Domain after, you know.”

At this, he blinked and almost immediately beamed with hope. “Will, you really come back?”

I found myself smiling when I nodded. After almost four years in the wild, I had found many breathtakingly beautiful places and encountered many different people along the way, yet none of those experiences had enticed a strong feeling to return. It was a pleasant new emotion but it also comes with a sense of sceptical wonder. What about this place draws me in? Do being hailed as a ‘hero’ had gotten into my head?

I suppressed all those thoughts off for the moment though. Instead, I just grinned and said simply, “I sense a business opportunity here so don’t worry my prince, this won’t be the last time you’ll see me.”

Clearly, this place presents a lot of job opportunities and it is definitely a good reason to return but why do I feel that it might not be completely true as I continued to stare at his golden orbs?

***

“It is the Prince’s birthday tomorrow?!” I exclaimed none too quietly. I was on a leisurely morning stroll around the kingdom when I noticed the sheer number of Zoras hard at work in decorating the realm and asked Ledo; one of the craft men.

Excitedly, the male Zora nodded. “Yes! It will be his 110th birthday tomorrow. It won’t be a huge affair obviously since we weren’t expecting to hold it in the first place due to Ruta’s rage. Now, however, thanks to you, we can.”

Since the domain is expecting guests from all over Hyrule, the Zora guards asked my assistance to help kill some Lizalfos along the pathway to the Zora domain which I all too willingly volunteer. After a few days of bed rest, I was very eager to release some pent-up energy. Plus, monster looting also happens to be one of my favourite past-time (evil grin).

It goes without saying that I will be delaying my departure until the festivities are over. After all, Kakariko can wait for a day more right? Nonetheless, I promised myself that I would leave immediately after. I had grown far too attached to this place that I feel uncomfortable for reasons I do not want to dwell on. Yet, ironically I found myself waiting for Sidon by a bonfire near the bank of wishes later that night. I hoped that Sidon had gotten the message I asked Laflat to deliver. It would be a shame to let all this cake go to waste.

Yes, I had baked him a fruitcake. After all, what else can you gift a prince that he don’t already have? Fruits were a rare commodity in this region and desserts are almost non-existent. Thankfully, I still have my stock of over-ripe apples with me so I am going to risk it.

"Erin!" a familiar voice cheerfully greeted me. The effects of the flickering flames' shadows on his face made him look even more handsome if that was even possible. It can't be that I... no. stop.

"Uh, hey. You got my message," I spoke lamely.

Smiling, Sidon sat down beside me as he answered, "Of course, now why am I being summoned here? Not that I mind. I love spending time with you."

"Sorry about that. It's just that I am leaving the day after tomorrow," I began and saw his smile dimmed a little. "But, I wanted to do something for you before that. After all, it's your birthday tomorrow right?"

Before my courage ran out, I immediately handed him the plate with a slice of apple fruitcake. "What is this?" he asked curiously.

Grinning at the thought that he had indeed never eaten a cake before, I grabbed a candle, light it up and put it on the cake. "It's actually a Hylian custom that I thought was quite wonderful. Apparently, you make a wish first then you blow the candles out before you eat the cake. Then your wish for the year will come true."

"There's such thing as that? I never knew!" the prince inquired excitedly. I am glad to see the smile back on his face. It suits him.

"Hurry, make a wish before the candle melts off!"

"I want.."

I stopped him right then laughing hysterically. "If you say it out loud it won't come true. Just do it like this." I then demonstrated it to him.

Sidon followed suit and I clapped like a seal in congratulations. "Where did you get this...what do you call this?"

"It's called a cake. Oh umm... I made it myself today. But! I've only tried making it once before in my life when someone taught it to me so... it might not taste very good," I mumbled feeling self-conscious all too suddenly.

Glancing slightly in his direction, I found Sidon staring wondrously at the not-very-pretty cake on his plate. "You made it especially for me? I'm very happy. Thank you so much, Erin," he said quietly when he met my eyes.

"Well, then try it!" I quickly said, embarrassed.

"It's wonderful! I've never tasted something so pleasantly sweet! Smells great too!" Sidon exclaimed as he very quickly inhales the cake slice on his plate. He actually looked sad when he finished that I laughed.

"I have some more if you like," I offered and his golden orbs light up. I hid the cake away because... the visual does not look very appealing (the slice that I gave him earlier was the best-looking part) but the taste is what matters right?!

We ate as we talked, laughing every once in a while casually enjoying each other's company. At last, Sidon stretched his long limbs as he muttered contentedly, "This is the best birthday ever."

I laughed at his comment. "Really? in all 100 plus years, a cake tops the list? You must be joking."

Looking at the faraway distance that is the glowing Zora's domain, Sidon softly asked, "Have you ever been lonely when you are surrounded by a lot of people, Erin?"

If I didn't see the serious expression on his face, I would have made a joke. Nevertheless, I affirmed a quiet, "yes."

Sidon looked surprised and just a tiny bit sceptical. "Really, why is that so?"

Deciding to humour my company and probably because I had too much sugar in my system, for some reason I spilt my inner thoughts to him. "I grew up in the desert an orphan and my teacher; Sierra took me in but she was a social pariah herself. We were just, different I suppose from the other townspeople. When I found out that I have relatives living in Kakariko, I was ecstatic. Finally, there might be a place that I can truly identify as...home? But, as nice as the Sheikahs were, it didn't feel right either. I was still an anomaly, both in outward appearances and in my ways of living so I left."

"So you have been travelling ever since?"

I nodded my affirmation at his question.

"Why are you going back then?"

I let out a huge sigh. " I don't know myself, Sidon. I left because I want to save myself. I needed to go out there to breathe. I thought that since I felt so trapped in the desert, I need to leave. Then the same thing happens in Kakariko and again I left. For four years, I repeated the exact cycle, never staying for too long and never wanted to. Me going back to Kakariko is not a final thing. I am sure that I would leave again."

The prince was quiet for a few moments before saying, "I don't think I can leave the Zora's Domain."

I smiled slightly. "Of course you don't, Sidon. Your circumstances are different than mine. You belong here. Your people adore you very much and I can see it in your eyes that you love it here. It's okay to be lonely. It's normal. You are shouldering the burden of the people you love by yourself and that's why it is lonely but that does not mean you are any less than happy. If you don't believe me, then just ask yourself this question, 'Will the situation change if I leave?'"

"What about you?"

Startled, I glanced towards his direction and found his eyes intensely staring at mine. "Do you not feel that you belonged here, in Zora's Domain with me?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so long to write! I initially planned to have only 10 chapters but it seems that the story will not be finished yet by then. I'm still working out the details so we can have a satisfactory ending. Happy reading folks and a (late) Merry Christmas to everyone who is celebrating it!


	10. Birthday Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zora Kingdom in a festive mode to celebrate the prince's birthday.

The supposedly ‘small’ affair turned out to be the largest event I had ever attended. Bright coloured shells embellished the place, music and peals of laughter fill the space topped with the delightful aroma of delicious dishes wafted through the air. The Zora realm was positively buzzing with energy and I was thoroughly impressed with all the pop-ups stands that they managed to build in such a short time.

There was a huge influx of people; Zora, Gorons, a few Hylians and Gerudos here and there and a single Rito. The Rito who called himself Kass was a travelling musician and was a delight to talk to. I had bumped to him once or twice throughout my travels that we somewhat had established a friendly connection. Plus, it feels good to see more familiar faces around here. Somewhat of a history geek, I had amused myself to listen to his many songs about the Kingdom of Hyrule and of course; the awaited hero. I noticed that many of the older Zoras gave Kass the stink eye whenever the name Link appeared though.

The moment Prince Sidon stepped out onto the podium above the square to give his welcoming speech, a resounding cheers all around was heard. He looked glorious in his princely garb that I had a hard time to process that he is over a hundred years old!

Nonetheless, the procession continued with a surprisingly informal session where Zora citizens, young and old came up to wish him a happy birthday or ask him a question. More often than not, many gave their beloved prince small gifts as a token of good faith. Normally, I would get bored easily but the whole scene was very heartwarming to see. I was quite far at the back but the acoustic of the place still allows me to hear some of the conversations if they talked loud enough.

That was until Muzu and his cohorts came up the stage. “Zo! Zo! Ra! Ra! Ra!” He began. “Your Highness, it is your subject’s greatest pride that you have grown and matured to be the man you are. You would make a fine king indeed. Nonetheless, it has certainly passed the time that you find yourself a bride to settle with. After all, it will make the domain good to have a spare heir from your offspring.”

“Muzu!” The prince cried out loud in protest but controlled his expression well as a lot of eyes were on them. From the rumours, I heard from all around the domain (Laflat, mostly), his non-existent marriage has always been the contentious issue in the Zoran Court. The nobles and the King’s advisors were anxious to marry Sidon off to ensure the succession line but he had been resisting the efforts so far, citing Vah Ruta and the security of the domain to be his main priority instead.

“You are over 100 years old, your highness! Certainly, you don’t wish to become a bachelor forever? We have a lot of suitable and beautiful Zora ladies around in attendance today. Surely, someone must have caught your eye?” The sly old coot retorted, smirking as many excited squeals are heard from the prince’s ever loyal fan club members. I rubbed my chest slightly for I felt something was off. Did I eat too much?

Yet, I could not fathom how on earth did Sidon’s eyes manage to find mine across the sea of people in the next moment. I tried to smile reassuringly to his direction and I could faintly see the slight relaxation in his form before he tensed again. Once again, he met my eyes with an unusually determined gaze that the most curious thing happened. I could literally hear my heart thumping so hard in my ears that I almost felt sick. No! Stop this! I turned away hastily, trying desperately to run away from his enrapturing orbs and my... feelings. How could I have let this happen?

My predicament was forgotten immediately when King Dorephan suddenly spoke in his naturally loud voice. “Now, now this is a day for festivities! No need to stress the star of our event with these unnecessary matters.”

Muzu looked aghast at the comment. “But sire! This is important for the sake of our Kingdom!”

The monarch casually waved the topic away as if like magic. “I did not get married long after I was a hundred years old myself and it turned out just as well. Of course, if my son has finally found a suitable mate to be his queen and was courageous enough to pursue her, I would wholeheartedly support him,” he said while looking pointedly at Prince Sidon who seems embarrassed. “But, as of now, I see no reason to rush it.”

That was the cue for me to leave, I suppose.

***

“Enjoying yourself?” An amused voice came behind me. I was stuffing my mouth full of Hateno candy and answered Bazz with an incoherent “Uh-huh, I habenetendisinshoolng!” (translation: I haven’t eaten this in so long!) The captain chuckled good-naturedly until he tried to take one of my precious candies and I swatted his hand away, aggressively snarling towards him. I can be generous but I simply cannot and will not share this delicacy that I had been dreaming of finding for years! 

“Aren’t you supposed to be working?” I asked straight away to stop Bazz’s incessant whining of me being cheap.

“I am on my break after eight long hours of being on duty and is in dire need of sugar to keep my energy levels up,” he huffed then demanded in what he thinks was an authoritative voice, “now hand that over.”

Rolling my eyes and catching him off guard, I stuffed his mouth full of a sugar cane. “There, some sugar.”

“So stingy!” Bazz complained but he ate it up anyway. Feeling only slightly guilty, I offered to buy him food that he shamelessly accepted. Both of us were sitting on a stall with our rice balls when a group of Hylians caught my eye. They were literally buying out the whole stocks of mighty bananas and even the fried ones around the area. When I asked Bazz about it, he just nonchalantly mentioned that those people were the one they hired to replace me.

“Don’t you think they are a weird bunch?” I voiced my suspicion out loud.

Glancing slightly towards the group, Bazz quickly refocussed his attention to his fifth rice balls. “Eh, compared to you they seem pretty tame.”

Ignoring his not so subtle jab at me, I continued to observe them. Bazz noticed this and said, “Are you just feeling jealous that we found your replacement already?”

Again, I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. “You know that wasn’t it. Something about them just gave me some bad vibes.”

“They did demand a whole lot heftier price for their services compared to you but the domain was desperate and the king was all too willing to pay them if it means saving the domain and the rest of Hyrule’s land. They look shifty sure, but I assume that it was just because of their profession, being merchants and all. They sure love their bananas though.”

That last remark sends chills throughout my whole body. “What about their skills? Were they fast and nimble? What kind of bows do they use?” I interrogated the captain in a hurry.

With his mouth still full of food, Bazz answered puzzledly, “err, they were good I suppose. Not as accurate as you for sure but they can shoot very fast airborne and more than one arrow at a time.”

Bananas and a duplex bow.

Shoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for the delay! You see... the plot thickens so suddenly that I have lost control of the situation =w=
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with the story and giving Kudos! It was much appreciated.
> 
> x


	11. Mayhem and Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontations went south really quick.

The past that I had desperately wanted to forget had suddenly resurfaced.

The Yiga Clan is here.

In the Zora Kingdom.

Why?

It has been decades since the elusive clan had dared to venture so far out from the desert. At least, not in big groups. Loyal to boot, they must have been here under orders from that person. Again, the question that has been haunting me since the moment I had realised their identity persists; why???

Whatever it is, it won't be of any good. I need more information and a new course of action.

***

For hours I have been tailing them from afar, only now in the darkness of the night do they show their true nature. We are currently deep underground of the Zora palace, I must say that they were very good at being sneaky and immobilizing the palace guards. They seem to be looking for something, that much was obvious but as for exactly what, I have no idea. 

"Is this it? the 'legendary' trident?" one of the Yiga clan members exclaimed once they opened a huge chest from the treasury.

"Shush! Be quiet!" another hissed at him.

Looking abashed at being reprimanded, the first Yiga quickly retorted, "It just looked so ordinary, if anything else, the other treasures from this room seems to be more valuable than this piece of stick."

The third Yiga who had been silent all this time and who looks to be their leader finally said, "this is the Champion's Mipha Light Trident. It matters not that it is valuable or not, what's important is that Master Kohga wants us to retrieve this. Do you understand?"

Mipha... the Zora Champion, Sidon's sister?

I must not let them get away.

"Yes, sir!" the other two chorused.

"But, before that. It seems that we have some unexpected visitor. Show yourself!"

Crap! I have been found out. Ugh, what a hassle.

"Heyaa boys!" I strolled out casually from my hiding spot.

"A Gerudo? Wait a minute, you are the woman that the fish prince was infatuated with."

Wait...what?!

"I wonder if Kohga would appreciate you listening to gossips," I taunted.

"You knew of us then? Well, given you are from the desert that seems plausible that you have heard of our clan. But, as fun as this chat had been, we really need to be going... and that means you have to die!"

In a split second, their Hylian disguise changed and they had each drawn their weapons, pointing them at me. Where on earth is Bazz?? No matter, I am after all already familiar with their fighting patterns. Shoot, disappear, appear and shoot then repeat. Soon, despite me being outnumbered, I was clearly winning the fight and they knew it. Being the cowards that they are, I foresaw the tell-tale of them preparing to flee with their trademark smoke-bombs along with the trident.

"Oh no, you don't!" I shouted as I released my arrow aimed at the wrist of the Yiga holding the chest. Sure enough, he yelped in pain and I rushed forward to catch the falling object from his grasp. Annoyingly, the chest was accidentally opened and the precious trident fell to the ground, only to be grabbed by the insufferable Yiga leader.

Grabbing my sword, I rushed forward to slice him in half when he parried with the trident. Yikes! I hope I didn't leave a scratch on the priceless relic but at this moment, you can't get distracted for once you do... you get stabbed at the back.

Like I did.

Cursing furiously, I ignored the searing pain and refocused on getting the trident off his hand which I did by faking my move before quickly striking in the opposite direction, putting my whole weight on it for extra power. Once again, Mipha's trident fell pitifully to the ground and I rolled over to catch it this time. I saw with the corner of my eyes that the other two Yiga had already escaped but the leader was pointing an arrow towards my direction. Shit! it was a bomb arrow, what a sore loser!

With the last of my energy, I rolled out and managed to get out of the treasury just before everything exploded and black enclouds my whole being.

***

I opened my heavy eyes to an ostentatious sight; crystal chandeliers, ornate decorations and a huge beautiful pool. If I had never been here before, I am sure that I would have thought that I died and had gone to heaven. That, and the most excruciating pain I am in right now had convinced me that I had, still kept my life after all.

"You're awake!" a familiar voice and the owner of this room, rushed towards me.

"Sidon..." I croaked before gasping from the extreme pain. My eyes watered and I let my tears fall both from the relief that I can see him again and the agony.

"Shush, I am here now. You are safe, my love."

***

"You can't just keep her here, your highness! It is highly inappropriate!"

"I don't care, she's badly injured. She can't be moved recklessly."

"You haven't been to the court for days now. Are you really slacking on your works for this half-dead woman? Even the doctor said that he can't believe that she's still breathing right now given how severe her injury is."

"Shut your damn mouth Muzu! I mean it. One more word and I'll swear to the Goddess of Hylia, I will not tolerate it any longer. If anything happens to her, I... I..."

"Calm down Sidon, don't get yourself too worked up."

"But, Father!"

"Erin is a strong woman. The fact that she is still hanging on to her life shows that. The doctor did say that her condition is stable now right? Have faith and let her rest here in the care of the professionals. A delegation that pertains to her had just arrived at our court, I want you to be there with me."

I can hear you Sidon, I am sorry for being a bother. I just can't say it to you right now.

***

"You silly girl, how long are you going to let your grandmother worry about you?"

Grandma Impa?

Why are you here?

"My poor poor girl. Why must you endanger yourself so? look at you, so beautiful yet so full of scars. "

***

"Dearest cousin, my heart breaks to see you like this. I prayed day and night for your recovery. Please, wake up. Grandmother has been worried sick for you and it is not good for her health. The travel from Kakariko had already taken a toll on her but she refused to leave until you can be moved and brought back home. Not that I am blaming you for that, I just want uh... I wish we can go home already. The Zoras are nice and all but... I feel very out of place here."

Oh, my dear Paya, you are still as shy as ever.

"Oh by the way, what is your relations to the Zora prince? He seems to care about you very much and vehemently against moving you back to Kakariko."

***

"I am sorry. This is all my fault, I should have brought reinforcements sooner."

Bazz, you were definitely late. I would have to smack you hard in return once I'm well and able.

"I resigned from my duty as Captain. This will be my atonement for my failures"

Heyyyyy, wait a minute mister! What's this about quitting? I am fine, dumbass! I'm awake and well but it just hurts like a b**ch to even move my eyelids open! 

"And I will also leave the Zora domain."

Oh no! 

"Stop your nonsense, you piece of shit," I rasped slowly and softly but he definitely heard me for he screamed in shock.

"She's awake again!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Apologies for being super duper late. Well, for the longest time I struggled to come up with new ideas on how to make this chapter work. I absolutely don't want this story to be too sad so I added something silly at the end. I thought it was just truly 'Erin' (or the reader if you want) to be awakened by anger rather than sad, sappy things. The story is coming to an end, finally and I am grateful for every reader who had spent time reading this amateur work of mine and even more to those who gave kudos to this story. Every single of it was a motivation for me to keep going. Thank you.
> 
> x


End file.
